


The board

by Aabbott91206



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shop, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Karasuno, M/M, Timeskip, lonely yamaguchi, lonley tadashi, things change, yamaguchis harem, yamaguchis love life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabbott91206/pseuds/Aabbott91206
Summary: Yamaguchi, a man of a loveless life, or that's what he thought.Tadashi was a barrestia at a downtown coffee shop, nothing special or anything. He was getting his degree online,  he was just an average 25 year old nobody. ‘Ring ring’ “oh.” Yamaguchi whispered when he heard his phone go off. He took the object out of his pocket and opened the message.“Hey Yamaguchi, it's Sugawara’s new number. I just wanted to tell you me and Daichi planned a Karasuno get together for all the guys next saturday , and I wanted to know if you were coming I know you moved to downtown Miyagi but it would be nice to have all the guys come, we even got Nishinoya to come back early from his fishing trip to come and the only person were missing is you, and if you need a place to stay for the night while your here you can stay with me if you need to. But we’ll understand if you don't wanna make the trip.Hope to see you soon!”' yea ill be there'this story is also on wattpad under the same names and my friend @asahi_is_god helped
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Yamaguchi, a man of a loveless life, or that's what he thought.

Tadashi was a barrister at a downtown coffee shop, nothing special or anything. He was getting his degree online, he was just an average 25-year-old nobody. ‘Ring ring’ “oh.” Yamaguchi whispered when he heard his phone go off. He took the object out of his pocket and opened the message. 

“Hey Yamaguchi, it's Sugawara’s new number. I just wanted to tell you me and Daichi planned a Karasuno get together for all the guys next Saturday, and I wanted to know if you were coming I know you moved to downtown Miyagi but it would be nice to have all the guys come, we even got Nishinoya to come back early from his fishing trip to come and the only person we're missing is you, and if you need a place to stay for the night while your here you can stay with me if you need to. But we’ll understand if you don't wanna make the trip.

Hope to see you soon!”

He sighed, of course, they wanted him to come, he’s been skipping out on these yearly team reunions for a while now. Maybe he should go Nah. He’s doing just fine. Why would he want to relive those dead memories?

Before he knew it he was at the shop, he put the key into the lock and got inside on Sundays he was usually the first person there mainly because everyone else spent their Sunday’s sleeping in, but not him, no his mental clock always had to say 5:30 time to get up. 

He laid his bag down, and went to the break room and sat down on one of the plastic chairs, and looked over at the pinboard he and his colleagues kept to show everyone moments in their life. Getting new pets, roommates, trips, new apartments, breakups. He saw as he looked across the board. He was the only one who never put anything on it, it made since he never did anything worth wild, and he was fine with that. So why did he feel so empty when he always saw the board full of fun and exciting things.

“Hey early bird” his co-worker Kaba said. “Morning Kaba” he said without even looking up from his phone. “See you're not hungover this time”. “Oh come on man I don't get drunk that often!” Kaba retaliated taking off her jacket and hanging it up on the rack, she walked over to where Tadashi was sitting “I don’t get why they have to pin everything they do you broke up with your stupid boyfriend then go back together a week later, good for you Shelby we don't care”.

Yamaguchi snorted “Wow I made the king of coldness laugh, what an accomplishment.”

“Oh shut up Kaba, you know you’re the only person who makes this place tolerable” 

“Yeah yeah you love me and can’t live without me, I know,” she said putting her long brown hair into a ponytail “Hey I never said that, and I could do without your sarcastic ass”. “Says the guy who just said I make work-life tolerable” Kaba chuckled as she put on her brown apron. “Now come on coffee-boy we have a shift to start,” she said grabbing her order pad and walking out of the break room. 

He sighed, shift time already great he got up and put on his apron and made his way out of the break room and saw Kaba sweeping. The Saturday guys ‘forgot’ to clean up again. “I'm gonna give Higano a piece of my mind next time, he's such a slob”. Yamaguchi laughed and went to clean his station at the coffee bar.

About 9 long hours later Yamaguchi finally made it back home, “Finally, “ he said, laying his stuff down. Sundays were their slow days so there wasn’t much to do but it still didn’t mean they didn’t have to clean up the Saturday shifts mess. 

Yamaguchi sat down on his bed and took out his phone, and started scrolling through his social media when he got a time-hop alert “what’s this?” he said before he clicked on it, when the app opened it was a picture of the team posing for a picture in front of the Nekoma gym about to have their first training camp. He checked the tag ‘7 years ago’, wow has it really been that long? Time flies I guess.

Maybe he should go see his team just for old times sake, he went to his message and found the text Sugawara had sent earlier this morning.

‘yea ill be there’


	2. Chapter 2: the reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi arriving at the reunion

‘ yea ill be there ‘ Suga read, he's coming? Wait he's actually coming! I gotta tell the guys. Suga went to their group chat with all the karasuno members except Yamaguchi.

Sugawara:’guess what guys Yamaguchi is actually coming!’

Daichi: ‘that's great’

Nishinoya: ‘bet the minute he heard his senpai was coming he was ready to come running home ‘ 

Tanaka:’haha you wish noya bro‘ 

Hinata: ‘yamaguchi is coming great we haven't seen him in forever!’

Nishinoya: ‘wdym ryu why else would he want to come’

Asahi:’looks like the whole teams coming then’

Tanaka: ‘wdym noya he is totally coming to see me’

Suga couldn't help but smile at his phone. They were finally gonna have all 12 crows.

-Time skip to Saturday- 

Yamaguchi sighed as he stepped onto the train as he was really doing this, well there was no backing out now. The train had already started moving. His expression flattened and he took a set, wonder how much it's changed down there he thought to himself. Well guess I'm going to find out, he took out his phone: no new notifications. Nothing new to him he just unlocked his phone and just went on some random app to pass time.

After the hour and a half train ride he was finally there he stepped off the train bag in hand, “wow it really has been a while” he said looking around at the dusty train station with the faded paint. After he finished looking around he walked out of the train station and onto the main road.

Nothing has changed has it?, he asked himself. After a few minutes of walking he passed by the store Mr.Shimada owned. He saw where he first learned how to jump float serve, I wonder if he still owns the place might as well see. Yamaguchi walked to the front of the store and walked in. They didn't look like they were too busy, a mother, a daughter, and a woman who looked to be in her 30’s. 

He looked around for Mr.Shimada, hmm he must not be here “Tadashi?” he heard from behind him, Yamaguchi turned around to find out who called him, “oh Mr.Shimada it’s you” Yamaguchi studied his face. His hair was slightly gray, and he had a few wrinkles below his eyes. “Oh come on don't tell me I aged that much in 7 years” Shimada said after Yamaguchi had been staring for quite some time. “Oh sorry Mr.Shimada, it just been awhile since I've seen you and…”

“Relax, relax, I was just joking with you Tadashi I know we've all gotten older, I mean look at you” Shimada said seeing how the once high school first year he knew had grown up. “Yeah guess we've all changed”, “So what brings you into town?“.

“Oh well there's a team reunion today and I decided I’d come, since I haven't seen any of them in seven years or so” Yamaguchi explained. “oh well that's good you’re finally seeing your team, are you still playing volleyball?” Shimada asked. He wanted to say yes, but the answer is no, he hasn't thought of it, but he hasn't touched a ball in 6 maybe 8 months he's spent time at the gym but not at all on the court. 

“No I'm not, I'm actually a barista at a coffee shop and I'm getting my general psych degree online,” he said. “Oh it's a shame you're not playing anymore, you were such a good player”. Yeah sure. “Well I better get going Mr. Shimada. I don't wanna be late”. “Alright then I'll see you around Tadashi” Mr.Shimada said before walking off to assist a customer.

Yamaguchi watched him for a second but then turned around and walked out the door. He looked at the sakura trees, a love story huh? Not in my world. He saw a tree that never bloomed even back when he was a kid. It was bare and he never knew why. As he kept walking he started to remember certain things like the fountain he and Tsukki fell into when they were kids, or when the team went and got meat buns at Ukai’s store. 

Before he knew it, he was at the school. The paint faded probaby needing a new coat for about a year or two, he walked by the main entrance and the halls he's walked so many times you'd be surprised there's no foot marks on the floor. He laughed to himself. He remembered in their second year when Kageyama and Hinata broke their teacher's vase and got banned from practice for two weeks.

Yamaguchi made his way to the gym where they had practice everyday, he put his hand on the handle and pulled it down. “Huh? You’re kidding” locked, he was early. 

“Of course “ he murmured and took a seat by the door, I swear to god If they changed the location without telling me. He took out his phone and texted Sugawara ‘I’m here where are you guys?’.

He sent the message and put his phone down. He looked around the area around the gym. He remembers the hill they all ran on before nationals, and how they also lost Hinata once again. ‘Ring ring’ he heard his phone. 

‘Where all here, where are you at? ‘ Sugawara texted ‘ I’m at the school where you said we were all meeting’ he sent. ‘Oh I’m so sorry Tadashi, we moved it to my house. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you’ of course of fucking course now he looks like some depressed person who’s living in the past. 

‘Okay I’ll need a location and I’ll be over ‘ he sent. ‘Sugawara shared location’. Of course an hour away, with that Yamaguchi got up and started walking leaving the Karasuno high school behind. 

As he made his walk he took notice of all the new landmarks, and all the old places that have now become a distant memory. 

After a while of walking he made his way up to the door of Sugawara's house. ‘Knock knock knock’ he knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting the door finally opened to reveal Sugawara “hey yamaguchi you made it “ he said enthusiastically.

“Yea I made it” yamaguchi said “how was the trip down here?” He asked. “It was alright I guess, I just stayed on my phone most of the time “ Yamaguchi replied already regretting his decision to come. “Oh well that’s good come in come in everyone else is already here “ Sugawara informed.

“Alright “ yamaguchi walked inside to be met with a nice and beautiful house, ‘wouldn’t expect any less from Sugawara’. He made his way down the hall Suga was leading him down to where he assumed the rest of the guys were. 

“Hey guys yamaguchis here!” Sugawara shouted. “Tadashi!” Tanaka and Nishinoya both yelled in unison, Yamaguchi turned his head to the two boys but found himself being tackled down to the ground. “about time you showed up!” He heard Tanaka yell.

“Get off of me.” Tadashi stayed firmly, with that Tanaka and noya got off him laughing. “Lighten up dude.” Nishinoya said, “Yea it’s just a joke bro “.

“God, you two still act like you're in middle school,” Tsukishima said from the corner he was standing in. 

Tsukishkma kei, Yamaguchi's best friend, he was probably nothing more than a stranger now. 

“Hey Tadashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally crying I meant to write 1200 words but I write close to 2000 instead, and I still wanna write more well off to write the next chapter! Let me know how you like it! Please comment anything you want to see or how often you want chapters


	3. chapter three: Tsukishima Kei

Yamaguchi turned around upon hearing his name “hey Tsukishima”. (CALL HIM TSUKKI) Yamaguchi studied the boy's face, his hair had grown out and was curly as ever. His eyes were still that hazelish brown just like they were when they first met, he’d gotten taller, he looked 6’4 maybe 6’5. 

Tsukishima was also studying the boy in front of him, he’d gotten taller and cut his hair, he looked a little taller not by much but taller. He’d also bulked up over the years not looking like the scrawny little kid he was when they graduated. His green hair had gotten darker, probably due to a lack of sun. He looked good.

“So Yamaguchi, how's college going” Yamaguchi's focus was taken off Kei by Asahi asking a question. “Oh it’s fine collage I guess, I mean I’m going online but it’s alright I guess..“. Yamaguchi looked around the room “what about you guys how have you all been” .

“We’ve all been doing good,” Daichi said. God this is awkward I mean what did I expect though I haven’t talked to any of these guys in 7 years. ‘Smash’ everyone in the room turned their gaze to the still short red head who was now holding a broken glass.

“Idiot I told you!”

“Shut up I know!” 

“Well you apparently don’t since you still broke it!” 

“They're still the same aren’t they.” Yamaguchi said.”They sure are, “ Tsukishima answered, Tadashi looked over at the tall boy and smiled.

-time skip brought to you by my ample free time-

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and stepped outside on the crisp night, the party had finally ended. “You ready?” Tsukishima asked, oh that's right he was walking home with Tsukishima, or well walk to the hotel he was staying at ‘till Tuesday. “Yea I am.” Yamaguchi said stepping over to the boy “you don't have to walk with me you know….We barely know each other anymore” he said, averting his eyes.

“Well then let's just get to know each other again” 

With those words Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima “you don't wanna know who I am”. He said, his voice barely reaching over a whisper. Wow, I sound like some dark prince of hell (you may call me, gundham tanaka!!!). “No matter who you are or who you were, I will always want to know you”. Tsukishima said. 

God if he only knew how chessy he just sounded, ”sure, let's just get going then”. Yamaguchi started walking, not even talking, a second to see if Tsukishima was following.

They walked in silence ‘till they reached a bridge, wow it looks so beautiful it was never like this when I lived in Miyagi. “beautiful, isn't it? They put in this bridge and it turned out to be the perfect spot for a midnight walk, “ Tsukishima explained. Yamaguchi leaned his arms against the railing “I could get used to a view like this, we don't have many spots like this in the city”. Yamguchi sighed “it's all buildings, shops, and the worst of all. People.” 

“Then why'd you move away?” Tsukishima asked. 

“didn't feel like there was anything here for me, wanted to get away somewhere where no one knew me and I didn't know anyone”. Yamaguchi turned his attention to the moon, a waxing crescent, his favorite moon.”What do you mean nothing for you, your friends are here ” Tsukishima remarked. Woah, hold on. “Friends, (clap clap clap clap) not anymore. I mean I barely know any of these people anymore, I don't even really know you anymore.” 

“Well that's because you moved away, and ended up pushing us away as well, we’re all still your friends and truly care about you… some more than others” Tsukishima said strongly but barely whispered the last part. 

“I didn't push any fucking one away! God (Asahi). you fucking remember what happened before we left Karasuno well I left.” Yamaguchi half yelled. “Yeah, they were pretty brutal towards you” Tsukishima said thinking back to what happened in their third year, after a brutal loss the coaches wanted to talk with Yamaguchi and the rest of the third years at the time.

~flashbackkkkk~ 

Yamaguchi walked down the corridor lined with fluorescent lights, they had just lost their match against Aobajohsai, and the coaches were pissed about it. Well pissed was an understatement. Missed received, missed blocks due to miss judgement. “What the hell was that out there” Coach Ukai roared “ I’m sorry coach today was not our the best moment but-” Yamaguchi tried to explain but was only cut off by Ukai’s loud yelling 

“Oh that was nowhere near your best. I expected way more from you four!”.

“Coach-”

“All of you missed blocks that were easy calls, missed receives that you've been doing since day one!”

“Coach-” Yamaguchi said louder 

“Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi wouldn't let this happen, hell even Tanaka and Nishinoya would have done something!” 

Okay now this was getting to him “Coach!” he yelled so Ukai would listen. “who the hell do you think you’re yelling at, you missed tons of chances you’ve had for serving that, you missed shots, you missed blocks , that all of you missed! You should be ashamed to be called third years with that shitty performance!”.

“Well maybe that was our best today!” Yamaguchi stood up “maybe that's all we had in us today! Yeah it was shitty but we gave it our all! You've been running us into the ground this week how'd you expect us to play like pros if we've had barely ANY rest! You can sit here and insult me all you want but I will not stand for you insulting my team! Or insulting my fellow players!” Yamaguchi roared, putting fear into the rest of the third years. 

“you both need to calm down!” Takeda yelled. 

“It's fine, I won't be a problem anymore” Yamaguchi walked over to the door “I'll turn in my uniform Monday,” he said, holding back the tears from his eyes.”no...”, “Tadashi you can't” “you can't be serious” he heard from the three behind him “So you’re just a quitter” Ukai barked. “If I'm a quitter how does that make it any different than what you did in your third year”. Yamaguchi said before walking out the room, restraining slamming it behind him.

and with that Tadashi had left the Karasuno volley club 

~flashback end~

“do you regret quitting?” Tsukishima asked “depends on what you mean by regret, if you mean the game yes I miss playing a lot, but the team with Ukai there after that there was no way I was walking back through those gym doors”. 

Tsukishima walked over and hugged Yamaguchi “what's this for Tsukki” Yamaguchi laughed remembering the boy never really liked hugs “well i haven't seen you in 7 years, I missed what it was like to hug you” Tsukishima simply explained. 

“Oh don't go getting all soft on me Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi looked into Tsukishima's dark and vigorous eyes and smiled a smile of pure bliss. 

Tsukishima missed that smile, the one full of no worries and no sorrow, just the old Tadashi he knew and loved. Tsukishima let go of the latter, “Hey I'm not going soft, I don't know what you're talking about” he said, folding his arms and giving that trademark Tsukishima smirk. “oh no no no Tsukishima Kei’s become soft hasn't he” Yamaguchi teased. 

“No haven't, I'm still as cold as ever” Tsukishima refuted. “Nah Tsukishima’si is a softy, Tsukishima’s is a softy” Yamaguchi cheered mockingly.

“Would you stop that?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Okay, Okay, lets just get walking,” Yamaguchi said as he started walking down the moonlit bridge Tsukishima followed behind. “Do you play volleyball?” yamaguchi asked. “ Of course I still play volleyball, what kind of question is that?” Tsukishima snarkily answered, “just wondering….” .

After a few more minutes of walking they finally arrived at the hotell, “looks like we're here” Yamaguchi said upon turning the corner. “Yea, sure looks like it”, “well thanks for walking me Tsukishima, though you really didn't have to”. 

“No but I wanted to, oh and it's Tsukki” he said before walking off into the night.  
Wait, did Tsukishima just ask to be called Tsukki?. Yamaguchi dismissed the thought and turned around to the hotel, home sweet home for the next two days, great. 

Yamaguchi made is way to the hotel desk “ I called ahead for a room under the name Tadashi Yamaguchi” he said to the man at the front desk “ room 602” the man handed him his key “ thanks” Yamaguchi said with a slight smile as he picked up his bag. Yamaguchi left the lobby looking for where 602 would be. Well it's in the six hundreds so it should be on the sixth floor. Yamaguchi made his way up to the six floor and found his room. When he opened the door he was met with a bed a desk and a small tv, what more could a person need. 

He sat his bag down on the desk needing to work on some papers in the morning( what i should be doing but i'm writing this instead). He got his clothes out of the bag and put them in the drawers in their dresser that the tv was sitting on, perfect. He took out his pajamas and sat them on top of the dresser, after doing that he sat down on the bed and took out his phone.” oh a message from Kaba”.

‘ Hey dork how was the party? did ya get wasted, doubt that but. Hey still a chance, anyway thanks for leaving me at the shop today asshole, can't wait for my favorite loser to get home  
Bye bitch ‘

“Oh my god Kaba” Yamaguchi whispered, with that, he plugged his phone and on the dresser and got up to get into some sleepwear. After he had done that he laid down and tried to mentally prepare himself for another, horrible, day.

(hey guys heres a question for ya who read this if i was to say maybe write another one of these fics who should i do as the main character i would really like to stay away from hinata on this topic i love him as a character but i feel like theres already a lot of fics out there like that for him thanks!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys heres a question for ya who read this if i was to say maybe write another one of these fics who should i do as the main character i would really like to stay away from hinata on this topic i love him as a character but i feel like theres already a lot of fics out there like that for him


	4. Chapter 4: Yachi Hitoka

Yamaguchi woke up to the sound of his dreadful alarm, not wanting to fail his class he reluctantly got up and got dressed for the day. 

He sat down at the small desk and turned on his computer, I'd rather be doing anything else right now. He opened his doc that contained what he’d been working on for the past week and a half.

After about an hour of work Yamaguchi was finally done. I hate philosophy. 

“Wonder what I should do now?” Yamaguchi asked himself. Go for a walk? Maybe the park will see how much things have changed there. Yea that, with that yamaguchi got up from his seat and got prepared to go out.

After he got ready he headed out the hotel door making his way down to the street. As he was walking he started to struggle to remember what the directions were to the park he was trying to get to. Left of this street or on the next? With just a guess he went left on the street and started walking down it. 

About six more streets down Yamaguchi found himself at the old water fountain, so it was the next street. Crap what was he gonna do now. “tadashi ?” he heard from behind him, huh?. He turned around to be met by a small blondet “Yachi?” he asked, wondering if that was the small girl, her hair had grown out and she had gotten a little taller. “Tadashi it is you” she said with enthusiasm, “yea its me” he said to her . 

“When did you come back to miyagi? the whole team missed you” she asked. “ Oh well I just got here yesterday and I came for a team get together. It was super awkward, but I mean that's what I get for not talking to anyone for 7 years” he explained.

“Oh well it's good that you're reconnecting with everyone” yea connect sure. “Yea guess” he said. “ So what are you doing out here Yachi” the taller asked, “oh i was on a morning walk” Yachi said. “Oh i'm sorry for interrupting”

“You didn't interrupt anything. I was the one who came up to you, plus it's nice to see you” the girl beamed.

“It's nice to see you too Yachi”.

“So how's it going in the city?” she asked. So many questions, he inwardly groaned. “It's going fine, I work at a coffee shop and I'm getting my degree online, you know being dead inside the usual” he said jokingly. “Don't we all feel that way at work? “ Yachi laughed.

“Yea guess you're right” he said, “hey my house is close do you wanna have some tea together?” the girl asked. “ oh sure, that sounds good,” Yamaguchi agreed. 

“Alrighty I’ll lead the way” she said “I mean you kinda have to I mean I have no idea where the hell I am anymore” yamaguchi joked. “Oh right “ she laughed,I missed this.

As they were walking down the street yamaguchi took notice of all the new developments, wow they really built this place up. He thought seeing how the street now looked like a Suburban area instead of a regular off-map town street.

“So are you gonna be staying down here for a while or are you leaving soon tadashi?” Yachi broke the silence.

“Oh I’m going back tomorrow night” yamaguchi said.”oh so you're not staying” she mumbled, “Yea I have to get back to work as soon as I get back” Yamaguchi explained. Yachis smile faltered for a moment but then went back to as bright as it was beforehand, “what do you do now Yachi?” yamaguchi asked. 

“Oh me i'm working for a design company at the moment,” she said. “ That's cool you were always good at the posters you did for the club” Yamaguchi complimented. “Yea i went to a graphic design school for a basic degree and i'm going back to further it in a year or two” she explained. “Wow” he said, She sure has it more together than I do. “What do you do now tadashi” Yachi asked.

“Oh me well I'm getting my degree online for general psych and i'm currently a barista in a coffee shop” he explained. “Well you'll be out of college Before brew know it” she joked. “Did you just-?” he gasped “you did”.

“Yep sure did go there” she laughed at the `boy's reaction. “ okay Beanough is beanough” he retorted, “oh thats a good one Tadashi” Yachi beamed. 

After that whole puntastifry they started walking and got to Yachis' house in under a few minutes. Yachi lived in a nice area most of the houses were white, including hers but it didn't take away from the charm. They both walked inside the home “wow this is. Everything i'd expect from you Yachi” he sneered. “Yea yea i know it's all done up and stuff” the girl responded. 

They both made their way to Yachis kitchen, “what type of tea do you like tadashi?” Yachi asked. “Oh anything i'm not picky” he said, “alright then “ she took out a bag of basic tea and put in a pot of water on the stove and turned the burner on.

“Are you gonna sit?” She asked jestering to a nearby table “oh yea sorry” he said before sitting down. 

After they had tea and chatted about random things Yamaguchi left and just wandered around the area looking for familiar places to feel like he wasn’t a stranger in his old town.

After a few minutes he found himself at the old fountain Him and Tsukishima used to play at. He smiled to himself has he went over to the old fountain.he sat down on the edge of it examining its chipped and faded blue paint and how the groves were now flat and curvaceous and not sharp and staggering.He looked into the water to find it muddy and unkept, nothing like the clear day water that was in it when they were kids. 

He sat there for a few minutes remembering the surrounding areas beauty, and how the place he was now seeing seemed like a ghost town where no one ever went. I wonder if everyone’s families still live here.

‘Ring ring’ he was pulled out of thought by his phone going off. He took out the object and looked at the message he had just revived 

‘From kageyama,

Hey do you wanna play volleyball?’


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some questions if you would please answer them

Hey guys this is guys a little a/n for you cause I have some questions for all of you if you would be kind enough to answer them for me.

1\. After this work is finished would you like a epilogue

2\. Do you guys want another ongoing fic while this one is ongoing ( the chapters may be posted father apart if I do do this)

3\. Would you guys like to do a q&a about the series where I would answer questions about characters plot line and maybe even ideas for new series or what is to come in this series or if you want about how I go about this writing process 

That’s all the questions I have for you guys for now thank you so much for reading I’m sorry This isn’t a chapter but I’ll try to get another chapter out tonight I’ve just had papers due these past few days. 

Have a great day and or night


	6. Chapter 5: Kageyama Tobio

Do I wanna play volleyball? What type of question is that. Yamaguchi looked down at his phone and sighed. 

‘ to Kageyama,

Where.’

He pressed send reluctantly, 

Kageyama POV:

Volleyball was what tore them apart but maybe it could be what brought them together. After Yamaguchi left the team there was no doubt there was this absence on the court. Every time he turned to look for a certain something it was gone. He didn’t know what it was, the determination, the serves, that fact that he was his friend? He didn’t know.

‘From Yamaguchi Tadashi, 

Where.’ 

He’s actually coming? This had to be a joke after all this time would he really come back to the court? to volleyball? To him?

‘To Yamaguchi Tadashi,

Conner oak recreation center, on 836 formay drive’ 

‘From yamaguchi tadashi, 

Time’ 

‘To Yamaguchi Tadashi 

4:30 ‘

‘From yamaguchi tadashi

I’ll be there ‘ 

Yamaguchi pov: 

Was he really doing this after seven years of never picking up a volleyball in fear of all the past decisions coming back to him. He sent back ‘ I’ll be there’ and that was it he was going. Good thing I brought gym clothes. Corner oak recreation must be new.Tadash put his phone back in his pocket and started walking back to the hotel. 

When he got back to his room he changed out of his casual clothes and put on a pair of black gym shorts and a white t-shirt with a light gray jacket on top. 

Now corner oaks, he went to maps on his phone and looked up the address that Kageyama sent him.

‘Bus 5 minutes, car 6 minutes walking 25 minutes’ 

So about a half hour it was about three now. But he didn’t have anything to do today so he started walking to the gym. He made his way back out of the hotel, and started walking down the long street. He had his maps up on his phone so he wouldn’t get lost on the way there.

After a few minutes of walking he found himself at the cherry blossoms. He admired all the blossoms and remembered what his mother told him when he was little. “ when a Sakura tree gets a blossom that’s someone falling in love “ she had said that to him when he asked about the tree who never bloomed.

As he kept walking down the path of the Sakura tree he started to approach the never blooming tree. He walked up to it and noticed something different. Buds?The tree had three little buds sitting on the tree. That’s unusual, maybe this is the wrong tree, he thought.

He dismissed the thought and kept walking to his destination, as he was walking his mind drifted off to the live story in the Sakura tree. The tree only feels sadness that’s why it doesn’t bloom and he became a human to try and find happiness, such a weird story. He laughed to himself, It’s just a story, he told himself.

After a few more minutes of walking he was at corner oak recreation center. He walked inside the tall building and made his way to where they had a volleyball court set up. I’m guessing Kageyama called ahead, wondering who else will be here.

Yamaguchi walked into the gym and sat down on the ground leaning on the wall. He slowly closed his eyes, he was just resting them. But after a few minutes resting eyes became sleeping eyes.

~ Time Skip ~

Yamaguchi felt something shaking him “Yamaguchi time to get up”. He wasn’t able to make out who it was who was shaking him due to him not opening his eyes yet. “Okay okay just stop shaking me” he felt the shaking stop but the hands didn’t move from his shoulders.

Yamaguchi opened his eyes and looked up at the person who had been shaking him. When he looked but he was met with the ravenet Kageyama. A few seconds had gone by and he and the black haired boy were still looking at each other in the eye.

Kageyama took notice of this and let go of the boy's arms, “you were uhh sleeping when I got here” Kageyama said to him.

“Oh yea guess I drifted off when I sat down “ yamaguchi let out a tired laugh “sorry about that “. Kageyama grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and pulled him up from the ground “it’s no problem.” 

Yamaguchi smiled “are you okay?” Kageyama asked him taking notice of the boy in front of hims swaying “what do you mean I’m fine, just waking up”.

“Are you sure? You're swaying and shaking a lot” Kageyama said. Yamaguchi looked down at his hands and they were moving slightly. “I’ll be fine,” he said again. 

Kageyama handed Yamaguchi a water bottle. “Try this, maybe you just need water.” Yamaguchi took a few sips of the water and felt a little better.

After a few more seconds of silence Kageyama spoke up “if you weren’t feeling well you shouldn’t have come “ he said sternly. “Well I was feeling okay till I fell asleep” yamaguchi bit back. 

“Whatever” he said he took yamaguchi's hand and started dragging him somewhere. “Where are you taking me? Kageyama let go, “`Yamaguchi said, trying to get the ravenet to let go of his arm. “No, I'm taking you home or wherever you're staying.” 

Kageyama gripped Yamaguchi's arm tighter to make sure the latter couldn’t get away. Yamaguchi gave a defeated sigh knowing he couldn’t change the ravenets mind.

After they made it outside the building yamaguchi took notice of how dark it was outside “why's it so dark?” He asked. “It’s five thirty I got to the gym and you were asleep. I thought I’d just wait for you to wake up” Kageyama explained. “Oh I’m sorry about that I guess I was kinda tired” 

“Tired enough to sleep for over an hour,” Kageyama remarked. “Oh shut up I said I was sorry didn’t I?” Yamaguchi said. 

After a few minutes of walking Yamaguchi started to shiver, damn temperature in Miyagi really drops at night. Kageyama stopped and finally let go of yamaguchi's hand, “are you cold?” He asked. “Oh no I’m fine” Yamaguchi denied. Kageyama sighed and took off his jacket and handed it over to yamaguchi. “I said I wasn’t cold Kageyama,” Yamaguchi said looking down at the black Jacket. 

“Just put it on, I don’t want you to get sick,” Kageyama said, not being able to live with himself if he was the reason that idiot got sick. “Fine fine if you're so worried” yamaguchi teased. He slipped on the jacket “there better?” 

“Yes it is” Kageyama said “god you're so dense “ yamaguchi said before Kageyama took his hand back into his grasp and started walking again. “Uhh where are we going, Kageyama? “ Yamaguchi asked, realizing he never told Kageyama where he was staying. 

“I was taking you to sugas. I thought you were staying there” Kageyama said. “No I’m staying in a hotel “ yamaguchi cleared up, “oh sorry” Kageyama said 

“No need to be sorry “ yamaguchi laughed “I get it Suga probably told everyone I was staying with him “.“Yea you know how he is “ Kageyama said. 

“Well I guess if you don’t know where it is you don’t need to walk me “ Yamaguchi asummed. “Well even if you're leading the way I still wanna walk you “ Kageyama explained. “You really don’t need to “.

“But I want to” 

“You're not gonna stop until I let you, Are you?” 

“No”

Yamaguchi gave yet another defeated sigh “fine but only this once “. Yamaguchi took Kageyama's arm and started walking “so how long are you staying “ Kageyama asked. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning, ” he replied.

“Oh so you're not staying long” Kageyama sighed. “Yea I have a shift tomorrow and some online class work I need to do “ Yamaguchi explained “oh alright”Kageyama replied.

After that they walked in silence till they got to Yamaguchi's hotel room “thanks for walking me even though you didn’t have to “ he said. “Oh it was no problem, “ Kageyama said. 

“Here let me give you this back “ yamaguchi started to take off the jacket the latter had given him earlier. “Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to return it right now, “ Kageyama said. “What? Then how will I give it back to you?” Yamaguchi asked confused about the other boys actions. 

“Well I guess you just have to come back, “ Kageyama said. “Oh come on, you can’t be blackmailing me to come back, “ Yamaguchi said.”I mean if you see it that way “ Kageyama joked with the boy. 

“Your kidding Kageyama, come on, take your jacket, “ Yamaguchi said. “Nope” kageyama teased, “fine what will it take for you to take your jacket” Yamaguchi said. 

“No as I said you're just gonna have to come back to give it to me “ Kageyama. “We both know if I take this home the chances of you getting it back are slim to none” Yamaguchi said. “But it makes the chances of you coming back higher,” Kageyama said. “You're really not gonna take it back are you? Yamaguchi asked/ stated. “Not one bit “ .

He sighed knowing the boy wasn’t gonna budge. “Fine.” He said, “alright then it looks like I’ll be seeing you again sometime “ Kageyama said. “Oh I never said that “ 

Kageyama's jaw drop had he just been beaten at his own game. “Maybe you’ll have to come see me,” Yamaguchi said. “But-“ Kageyama went to say but got cut off by “oh how will I know you’ll come, well it’s quite simple you said it yourself, I have your jacket “ Yamaguchi said smugly. 

Kageyama's jaw was still wide open and Yamaguchi saw an opportunity to do a little teasing to the taller one. 

Yamaguchi slowly walked over and placed a kiss on the ravenets mouth. After the blissful kiss Yamaguchi whispered in his ear “you really shouldn’t keep your mouth open like that you’ll catch flies.”

With that Yamaguchi walked back inside and shut the door I’m keeping this fucking jacket. He flopped down on the bed, had he really just done that, had he really just kissed Kageyama Tobio in the middle of a hotel hallway. 

Yep he did he kissed Kageyama Tobio on the mouth, you know what this is is thought for another time. It’s time to go to sleep now, it’s 6oclock but he didn’t care. It's time for sleep. With that Yamaguchi closed his eyes and went off to a not so blissful sleep

~ in the morning ~

Yamaguchi woke up remembering he needed to pack to go home, he started gathering up all his stuff. And putting it into his bag, finally time to go home. After last night's encounter he was ready to leave regrets and all. 

When he was done packing he checked out of the hotel and made his way to the train station. Once he got to the train station. 

Your kiding?

(I’m probably gonna change the title of this story due to my plans making a full 180 I’m sorry if it’s horrible I will edit it tomorrow once I get a few hours of sleep if you guys would keep  
Commenting though cause it really helps me keep updates and modovation and with modovation I can actully write and get more chapters out cause right now I kinda am just at a stop I know what is gonna happen I just don’t really write it and need to stop it so y’all can read more

Have a great day night and or week! )

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys thanks for reading if anyone had any ideas or things they like to see happen please tell me have a great day night and or week


End file.
